Brothers in Arms
by xiresilver
Summary: Pre Mass Effect 1 to the end. Isaac Shepard and his friend Eric Silver, two soldiers who seem to find way to defy death itself, but how will they fare against the Reapers? Possible pairings later on, M for safety. OC/Ashley MShepard/? P.S. Be as criticizing as possible, I'm still learning :) Otherwise hope you enjoy. Any questions? Feel free to ask, and I'll answer as best I can.
1. Training Ends

OK, this will be my 1st try at a Mass Effect fanfic. So if you could do me a favor

and be as criticizing as possible, no I'm no bullshitting here, I'm used to that kind of stuff

so feel free to be as negative as you can so I may improve as a writer.

OK, here we go with the beginning of my fanfic: Brothers in Arms

Mass Effect is strictly owned by Bioware (along with the Majestic Moose). So all credit goes to them

Wanna give a shout-out to Lycanwolff for this rewritten chapter

Chapter One: Training ends

Shepard prepared for his final day of N7 training. Waking himself from his 3 hours of sleep like it was nothing, he visualized how far he had come over the years. The friends who had won and lost from the brutal scenarios; but all in all to be at the end, it was worth it. Next door he could hear his best friend Silver getting ready as well. The 2 were brothers in arms, soldiers with no mercy for their enemies and would gladly give their lives for their friends.

"Good morning Shepard." Silver greeted as they headed to breakfast, "Hard to believe we're already done with this, only one more test."

Shepard nodded his head approvingly, "I know after this who knows where we will end up, I especially look forward to seeing who will be giving us our graduation speech, I heard rumors that Rear Admiral Hackett will be the one doing so."

Silver's eyes opened up a little wider at that statement, "Impressive, we must have raised some eye brows with our performance of late, we are the best in the class after all having bested every challenge sent our way, I'm just itching for some action though."

Shepard couldn't help but smile at their accomplishments in the period they had been partnered up. At first both wanted to show the other up, but in doing so had pushed them to the top of the class. The 2 men then started seeing the advantages of working together, and that only made them more deadly against their enemies. With that the 2 friends had their breakfast and reported to the arena for the final test, that is until the alarm went off.

"What the hell was that? Sounds like we got some company," Silver smiled mischievously at the opportunity, "Finally something to kill, lets see what's cooking Shepard!"

On his flagship Kilimanjaro Rear Admiral Hackett surveyed the situation in front of him, 75 slaver ships littered the sky above Elysium, and as he said his prayers he had a good feeling about the new class of N7 recruits down on the ground. "God help those citizens and may those soldiers be ready for anything, cuz it's gonna be messy down there if they aren't. Prepare to fire on that dreadnaught boys, we got a battle on our hands."

Back down on Elysium, all hands were preparing for battle; grabbing their gear from their rooms and receiving weapons before heading out to the cities to evacuate the citizens. "Looks like our final test is coming to us Shepard, lets show those bastards what happens when they mess with the Twin Blade Brothers."

As the two friends loaded fresh clips into their weapons and headed to the closest battlefield, as the scene enveloped around them, haunting memories filling their heads, they just shook em off unloading rounds on the slavers and terrorists who dare attack them without warning.

"SHEPARD grenade on our 6!" Silver shouted as the grenade landed killing a handful of enemy soldiers.

"We have to regroup and find some cover or we're as good as fucked man." Shepard shouted over the battle sounds, Silver nodded and the 2 headed back to the FCC (Forward Command Center).

"Whats the situation Captain?" Shepard asked their commanding officer at the training center.

"What do you think the damn situation is? We got enemy forces inbound every second, too many fucking citizens dying, and not enough on ground support, Admiral Hackett reports his forces are engaging as many ships as they can, but we are severally outnumbered here." The Captain shouted in frustration.

Silver and Shepard looked at each other, and immediately both knew what to do nodding their heads and Silver shouted. "Have all forces drop back to help the civilians, we will establish a good foothold and hold them off as long as possible; we are gonna need a lot of ammo, so spare what you can and get the hell outta here, no sense in all of us getting killed here, by your leave sir."With that the duo went back to the battlefield, weapons in hand.

Meanwhile in space overlooking Elysium Hackett had his hands full trying to keep slaver ships in check, but that didn't concern him one bit, it was the technology the slavers had in general that got his attention. _Just where did they got that kind of tech?_ He thought to himself.

"Admiral, friendly's approaching from the relay, it appears that we have reinforcements sir!" The Kilimanjaro XO reported. With a small sigh of relief Hackett hailed the friendly's and to his amazement, it was an old comrade and a hero from the 1st contact war, Commander Anderson.

"Anderson damned if you aren't a site for sore eyes. What are ya doing here?" Hackett said with a smile across his face.

"Was in the neighborhood, wanted to see our new crop of N7, but didn't expect this, sure am glad I brought some of my boys with me. So where do you need me?" Anderson replied.

"Well, have your heavies help me out up here and send what troops you can down to Elysium, I'm sure they'd welcome some reinforcements." Hackett ordered,

"Aye aye Admiral, lets roll boys," Anderson ordered, sending his frigates down to Elysium while his cruisers joined the party in space.

OK, I will admit I'm rusty at this, so please be honest with me here, plan on updating when I can, probably 2 times a week at the most, it all depends on how much thinking I do at work, yes I can do that. Will do some tweaking with the actual story of course, and as this battle is pretty much going with no Intel, I hope you enjoy it, next chapter, we will probably finish the battle and get acquainted, unless you folks want some more action, which I can cook up, later and C YA!


	2. Line of Sight

Disclaimer: Mass Effect is owned by Bioware (and Ralph the Wander Llama)

OK, now that I got my 1st chapter out of the door, time for the next, so lets rock and roll with chapter two of Brothers in Arms: Line of Sight

As Shepard and Silver barricaded for what they knew was gonna be a long struggle, the two young officers thoughts we constantly remembering this is what they trained for, for many months of hard, grueling, almost no sleep training, they couldn't help but enjoy themselves, and they hadn't even had breakfast.

"Are you sure we got enough ammo, you know how I love to use it Shepard," Silver smiled, as the 2 waited for the slavers to show their ugly faces.

"Oh trust me, we got enough ammo to hold us for a week of training old buddy," Shepard smiled back as he checked his grenade belt. The order was set, the citizens were being evacuated, and little did the two know that help was coming, but they still had their work cut out for em.

Back on the Kilimanjaro, Hackett was liking what he was seeing, the unexpected reinforcements were working like a charm taking out slaver ships, with Commander Anderson helping out, Hackett decided it was time to go on the offensive. "Lets warm up the main guns boys, I think its time we see what this baby can really do, prepare for broadside on the dreadnaught helmsman!" Hackett ordered. "Aye aye Admiral"

Meanwhile Commander Anderson was being hailed by the brass themselves, "What is it, I'm busy sirs?"

"What the hell is going on Anderson? I was told that you were only going to Elysium to visit the N7 recruits, not to fight! Are you trying to keep us out of the fun old boy?" Admiral Hanson hollered, clearly not pleased that he wasn't seeing any action.

"My apologies sir, I guess I got caught up in the excitement and figured if Hackett and myself needed any assistance, he'd ask for it, but there is plenty of ground support needed if you can get here in time, I hear that quite a few recruits are proving themselves down on Elysium." Anderson replied, flashing a grin at the last few words.

The body count was rising, and not just in slavers, citizens were never fully safe in this environment, so Shepard and Silver knew they would have to end this as fast as possible, but the more they battled, the more the scene took its toll as they took wave after wave of Slaver forces, so hungry and hell bent on looting the colony.

"Shepard, hold on a second, I got something I need to get, I prepared it just for occasions like this." Silver shouted as he headed back to the base. "Now where in the hell, ah here we go, time to wake up baby." Silver grabbed his modified weapon and headed back to the barricade.

"Silver, what in the hell is that?" Shepard shouted, wide eyed as he said it. "I mean seriously, how did you get something like that around here?"

"Oh come on Shepard, you know I always love tweaking weapons and equipment. I told you I used to do that as a kid right?" Silver smiled mischievously, putting down his assault rifle and pulling out his Assault Rifle. "Just look at this barrel man, not to mention this scope along with incendiary ammo, I always love cooking my enemies."

Shepard shook his head wondering how in the hell he was gonna explain this to their superiors. "Silver I swear you are gonna get us in trouble with that thing."

Admiral Hackett was this close to finishing the battle over the planet. "Anderson, I think I can handle this from here, get your ass down there and make sure we finish this battle with as few civilian casualties as possible."

"Silver, when can I get one of those toys?" Shepard asked while restocking on ammo before enemy reinforcements arrived.

"I knew you was gonna ask that question. One thing I should ask, what's your weapon of choice?" Silver asked

"You know full well that the Shotgun is my weapon of choice Silver, and you also know I use disruptor rounds with extra ammo capacity, so go get my toy." Shepard smiled as Silver turned around and within 2 minutes was back with a shotgun.

"Happy birthday by the way." With their new weapons in hand, the two checked their belts and ammo and moved out from behind their barricade and were shocked at what they saw, the body count from their fight was in the hundreds; and it didn't appear to be close to being done. Breathing fresh air the two proceeded with caution.

"What do you think Shepard? Think we should give em the charge of the light brigade?" Silver whispered as they approached what looked to be a small base camp.

Shepard thought about it long and hard and figured it was worth the shot. "Lets get to it brother I wanna finish this battle before supper; and dammit it was gonna be grand."

"I know Shepard so lets show these guys what it means to disturb our meals!" With that Silver threw an Inferno grenade and it lighted up 7 enemy soldiers and put surprise on their side. "LIGHT BRIGADE, CHARGE!" Silver shouted unloading fresh clips on the shocked enemy troops.

For 5 minutes the 2 brothers unloaded round after round killing all in their path. No mercy for their enemies; and no rest for the future heroes of this planet. As they finished up the small camp, they came to what looked like an abandoned building. "I got a bad feeling about this Shepard."

"I know Silver, but still, we got plenty of ammo and God knows they has to be something important in there, so lets dance and finish this bitch off." Shepard spoke with a tone of concern

OK, I know I said I was gonna finish this battle, but hey, what's a good battle if your not gonna drag it out. Anyways I'll probably have the next chapter mid-week so keep your eyes open. Later and remember, be criticizing if you want, but encouragement is also welcome.


End file.
